One-sided Love
by NaomiEunHye
Summary: When Miku falls in love with Haru, there's no turning back...
1. Chapter 1

NaomiEunHye here~

This is my first time, so if you want to suggest or ask, you can leave a review below! I'm not sure whether I will be adding more chapters, but maybe in the future I will.

WARNING: This fanfic has a character, whom I'm naming her Miku. If you don't like it, please kindly leave~

Free! Iwatobi swim club. Is not a work of mine. I do wish it was, but unfortunately , no.

~Miku's POV~

Haruka nanase. That was his name. The person Miku fell in love with. The person that made her hopelessly fall through a hole that she tried to avoid. She tried. She really tried.

"Hey! Gou! Wait up!" She shouted.

"My name is not Gou. It's Kou..."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go to the swimming pool! The weather sucks nowadays..."

"Yeah right. Let's go!"

They reached the swimming pool, and obviously, Miku was again, wearing normal swimsuit. Not normal. Fine. More like, for boys. She really hated wearing bra already, mind also wear a boys swimsuit. Zipper at the front and dark blue. Walah! That was all. But her unique green emerald hair cascading down her back was all that she needed for attention. An year ago, people would have thought, she wouldn't get anywhere with her looks, but now that they see, her chest was developed, not too big that she can't swim, not too small for her to become a pancake. She naturally gotten a slim body, due to the excessive amount of swimming she did. But one thing for sure, she wasn't interested in boys. For now.

In comparison, Gou was more flirty, bikini, all sunshine type. Today, she obviously got a new bikini, with neon colour that made Miku look dull.

While Miku was getting ready to swim and Gou asking a rather hot guy to spread the sunblock for her, Miku knew that her One-sided love would start. Haruka Nanase.

It seems like I would a few more chaps. How did ya guys think? Do spare some time doing reviews so i know you guys are reading. Bye! -NaomiEunHye^﹏^


	2. Chapter 2

NaomiEunHye here again!

Well you guys didn't leave any reviews so I guess I'll just write.

WARNING: This fanfic has a character, whom I'm naming her Miku. If you don't like it, please kindly leave~

Free! Iwatobi swim club. Is not a work of mine. I do wish it was, but unfortunately , no.

A group of "normal" looking guys walked towards the pool. It was a sight to see. Green, red, blonde and black hair colours. All of them, ALL. Had perfect chocolate abs. But there was a guy that made Miku attracted to. The guy with black hair. With subtle blue tinge, ebony figure, you get what I mean. She found herself at them swimming for 10 minutes straight. Couldn't blame herself either.

~Haruka Nanase's POV~

He looked at her. He didn't know her name but she looked like that vocaloid singer. Same hair, same kawaii figure... He subconsciously went towards her.

She looked shocked. "Can I have your number?" He asked.

"Uhh sure! Yeah right. 84505416."

"Kay thanks."

Went he back to his place, he had no idea what he had done. Possibly embrassed to death, he prayed nobody saw him. He peeked at her and saw a girl beside her, wearing a skimpy bikini, and the girl blushing. Now that he realized, he didn't know her name. 'Oh well, i got her number at least...' he thought.

How was that? If you guys do have any suggestions, do place a review! I would love to read what you think about! But for now, i guess we are parting...

- NaomiEunHye_


	3. Chapter 3

NaomiEunHye here again!

Well you guys didn't leave any reviews (AGAIN.) So I guess I'll just write.

WARNING: This fanfic has a character, whom I'm naming her Miku. If you don't like it, please kindly leave~

Free! Iwatobi swim club. Is not a work of mine. I do wish it was, but unfortunately , no.

"Oi! You not swimming? You were the one who wanted to swim you know. You better come in the pool before we strip you and ask you to skinny dip." Rin argued. "Fine, fine. I go along." He replied. It was true that he was the one who wanted to go to the pool, but it seemed that girl stole his attention.

"Haru-chan, who was that?" Makoto asked. "Haru~ When did you start hitting on girls?" Rin asked, his lips stretched into a smirk. Haru's face turned red. Like a tomato you could say. "Stop calling me that. Plus, I wasn't hitting on that girl." Haru growled.

~ Time passed cuz of Rin and Haru competing~

He was shaking. Where? In the bathroom. What was he holding? A phone. Why? To call that girl. For the past two hours, he was practicing sliding the imaginary numbers on his phone. But for some reason, he couldn't help feeling wierd. Feeling wierd about how he feels towards that girl. Never in his life had he actually had love at first sight.

Furthermore, with a complete kawaii stranger. He was sure that these signs were the signs of puberty. 'What if she gave me a fake number and I call the pizza man? What if she rejects me? What if...' he frowned. This was definitely not him. The Haru he knew wasn't this. Plus, even if he got rejected, he could always go back swimming. 'Not a bad idea.' He thought to himself. He got jumped out of the bathtub and used a towel to wrap himself.

I purposely made a longer chapter cuz i felt sorry for the last veryyyy short chapter. This is my very humble apology. Anways, if you guys have any suggestion, pleaseee leave a review. For now, bye!

-NaomiEunHye~ -_-||


	4. Chapter 4

NaomiEunHye!

*no comment*

WARNING: This fanfic has a character, whom I'm naming her Miku. If you don't like it, please kindly leave~

Free! Iwatobi swim club. Is not a work of mine. I do wish it was, but unfortunately , no.

~Miku's POV~

She couldn't believe it. She freaking couldn't believe it. What she couldn't believe? The fact that she was practically obsessed with him.

She was at home. On the desk, still in her swimming suit, with different macaroons layered on the plate. She picked one and popped in her mouth. She hoped. She really slightly hoped that that guy would call her.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She pressed the call button and waited. A voice that she recognized said,"Hello?"

She giggled."Yes?"

"Uhh... Hi?"

"Omg. This is so awkward."

"What's your name?"

"What's your name?"

"Haruka Nanase."

"Sasagawa Miku."

She literally imagine him smile.

"You wanna go cinema?..."

She got out from her seat and said yes.

She quickly washed herself, put on a yellow dress, peppermint on the back of her hands. She combed her hair and laid it down. She quickly saved the number that called her and took the taxi to the cinema.

I was sooooo happy when an anonymous person left a review. Next time, i want to shout to that person tho. Byeeeee

-NaomiEunHye


End file.
